Lost and Forgotten
by SassssyB
Summary: Lyla became what she never wanted to become. Her true monsterous self. What she didn’t expect was that she would love every damn minute of it.


I used to think life was worth living. Among the chaos and sadness I endured during my lifetime, I managed to keep myself together. I pushed the guilt, rage, and sadness away. I wanted to be the happy girl everyone wanted to be around. I wanted to be a person that I wanted to be around. So I did that. I didn't want to come to terms that if I let myself break, I would become the person that I truly am. I was terrified of the monster inside of me that dared me everyday to let myself be who I am, who I deserved to be.

I never knew the day would ever come. I thought I had complete control over it. But look where we are now. I'm that person, and I never thought that I'd love every damn minute of it.

Chapter 1

"Lyla!" I was looking at my phone in the

starbucks line when I heard someone yell my name in the distance, I turned to see Tyler, the fuckboy who I've been keeping for myself lately. He was wrapped around my little finger and it was all a game to me, but to him it was real. That's what made it fun.

A smile spread across my face, "Hey babe." I looked him up and down as he approached.

"You look beautiful today." He said after he grabbed my butt as he gave me a sloppy kiss. He was the second guy I decided to spend pointless time with after I moved to Chicago to start my so called 'new life'. I had fun and I really didn't care who it was with as long as I'm not feeling, I'm good. This was the life and there was nothing that could change me or what I've done. So, why not live it to the fullest, right?

"Thanks, sugar. What are you up to today?" I looked around to make sure no one was in hearing distance. "You got any hookups?" I said as my face went serious and i stared into his greenish, grey eyes.

"Chill ba-" I quickly grabbed his hand and clenched it without effort.

"What have we talked about concerning that phrase. Don't fucking tell me to 'chill', Alright? Remember our deal." I grabbed his throat, digging my fingernails into his skin.

"Okay! Okay." He whispered between clenched teeth.

My smile turned sweet again and I kissed his cheek. "Good. So?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, waiting for him to answer my previous question.

"I'll get you some tonight, I promise." He sighed as he rubbed his neck.

I blew out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in and grabbed his hand. "Okay, so what do you want to do tonight? I've already been to the bookstore and I left work early to make sure we have a good night tonight!" I grinned. I felt like a giddy teenager because I was getting what I wanted, again. Sadly, he thought it was about him. I feel bad for using him, I really do. I just couldn't chance it. I owned my own hotel, it was quite successful too. It's one of the best in Chicago, really it's my pride and joy. Well, second.

"I was thinking maybe we could do a night in, go back to the hotel, have a few drinks, order room service. Things of that nature." A genuine, goofy smile spread across his face.

Damn him for being too damn good looking. If i didn't know any better, I'd think I was the only woman in his life. I know I'm not. I also know he has a wife and child at home. My old self wanted to come through and end it, because I used to hate cheaters. Now i'm the cheater and it really doesn't matter where I go or what I do, I'm no better than he is. That's why I chose him.

"That sounds perfect." I laced my fingers through his and gave him a peck on the lips, deepening this kiss. "Lead the way." I whispered into his mouth. I followed him to his black porsche, as my heels clicked on the sidewalk, I let my hips sway in the tight black dress I was wearing. He opened the door and I climbed in, the musk of his cologne filling my nose. He wore way too damn much. He slid in, putting the car into drive and headed to my hotel.

The hotel was hosting a party tonight to the city's accomplishment for some 'go green' fundraiser. It was mostly just entitled wealthy people who tried to auction the most money to keep up their appearance.

I stepped out of the car. My long, blonde curly hair danced in the wind. The sun had already set and the people swarmed the hotel. I loved the adventure of this life. Not having a care, doing what I want, and getting what I want. What else could there be? My old small town in Georgia could never give me this life. I remembered my home there. My friends. I cleared my throat and shook my head a little to clear the memories that were coming to the surface. That isn't my life anymore. It never will be.

As we enter the foyer to the hotel, we were greeted. "Good evening, Ms. Hughes." My favorite doorman greeted us with a smile.

"Charles, I don't know how many times I have told you. Call me Lyla." I laughed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hughes. It's just what I do and how I am." I touched his arm when the wrinkles near his eyes, showing his age, peaked up as he smiled.

"Very well then." I gave him a friendly squeeze and then turned toward Tyler, looping my arm with his as we were greeted by a few others. For being only 25 and this successful was rare, but i did it. All by myself. I was proud and it clearly showed as I went around greeting many and laughing with some.

I pulled tyler to the side with me, "We need to get up stairs." I smiled at him. "Get what you need and meet me up there in an hour. Oh, and while you're at it bring some champagne." I roughly kissed his cheek and tuned quickly to the elevator.

As I watched him leave through the hotel entrance, the elevator doors were closing just when a hand slid between them, making them open back up. A man, handsome as hell, took a step into the elevator. "Do you mind?" The mysterious man asked.

"Not at all." I grinned at him as he walked in to stand next to me. His cologne filling my nose with beautiful scents. It wasn't like Tyler's, musky and thick. It was light, but intoxicating. His chestnut hair swooped to the side a bit, almost in his eyes but not quite. He was one good looking man.

"Lyla Hughes, right?" He asked in a light tone. I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"A southern belle, I assume by the accent?" He

looked down to me.

 _Not anymore_. I thought. "Sure, you could say

that." I gave him a small smile, "Which floor are you headed to?" I asked as I pressed the number for the penthouse for me.

"55, beautiful." I stopped and turned to look at him and then proceeded to press the button as I laughed.

"So you're the big investor in town that everyone is talking about." I was wondering when I was going to meet this man.

He chuckled. "Yep. That's me. And you're the young owner of such a successful hotel. How did you do it?" He asked as he rose an eyebrow.

"A businesswoman never gives away her secrets." I grin.

"I think you have that mixed up with a magician." He leaned against the frame of the elevator door. "Ya know, I fought with the front desk because I insisted on having the top floor, but they said the owner lives in the penthouse. Why do you live here? Don't you want to get away from work ever?"

I shrugged, "It's my life. I have nothing else." The elevator door opened to let him off. "I didn't catch your name." I titled my head to the side, curious to know a bit more about this sharp dressed man.

"Jude, Jude Taylor." He grinned at me "I'll be in town for awhile, maybe I could get that view from that penthouse of yours?" He asked as the doors began to close.

I smirked, "I'm taken." I crossed my arms.

"We'll see about that." He said with a cocky smile right before the doors closed.

I had fallen asleep after the glass of wine I had to a knock on my door. I looked through the peak hole to see that it was Tyler and a girl. Just in time. I opened the door, "Come on in." I smiled. "Ty, it seems that you've done the job. Come here." I kissed him hard. My hands wrapping around his neck, my fingers sliding into his hair. I heard a giggle and it stopped me in my tracks. The girl was laughing. That was good. That meant she was drugged pretty good then. "You got her good. Why don't we have a little fun." I grinned and we began to kiss, the girl just sitting there watching. He lightly pushed me away

"Lyla, can we just get on with it. Please. I have somewhere to be." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Fine. Go crawl back home to your boring wife.

You know I'm a lot more fun." I laughed.

"Lyla, please." He wasn't smiling. Guess he just wasn't into it tonight, and to be honest, neither was I. I was never into the sex I had with him. He really was there to just pass the time for me. He enjoyed it though. As long as I got what I wanted and needed, it would continue.

I walked over to my safe and entered the combination. I grabbed $5,000 out. "Here you go, thank you for doing this." It was a genuine thank you. I was thankful. He never knew what I did with the people he left me with but I paid him and gave him good sex, so I guess that's all that mattered.

"You know I would do anything for you." He smiled and kissed my cheek. _Yeah, ok._ I internally rolled my eyes. But i knew deep down it was true. "I have to go though, I'll see you later." He said and left.

The girl on the couch was half asleep when I walked up to her, I closed my eyes and my throat started to burn. I took a deep breath and whispered "I'm sorry," a rare moment where my raw feelings showed. After a few seconds, I pushed it back and bent down and grabbed the girl up by her hair, she grunted as i brought her to her feet. "This will only hurt a little." I whispered as I lowered my head to her neck and sunk my teeth into her pulsating vein. I sucked until there was no more, my body radiating with power and strength. The hunger I once had the last few days had suppressed when I sucked her dry. I dropped her and looked down to my feet at the girl that was now dead. A tear escaped my eye, and trickled down my cheek. I loved this life. My pride and joy.

 **A/N: I don't have anyone editing this story, so I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made!! Leave me some love. I'd love to hear some feedback on whether I should write more or not! This is a one shot I just randomly came up with. Thanks, y'all.**


End file.
